


The Birthday month

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Disability, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Thirty (small) fics in celebration of @MaeMusicMelody's and my own birthday!





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



Kanan wanted to do one thing by herself. Just  _ one _ thing. Getting a drink of water in the middle of the night wasn’t such a big problem right? She wiggled herself out of Ruby’s grasp and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up, placing her feet down on the cold floor and feeling her way around in the dark. 

Using her hands, she found the wall and used it to make her way to the door. She knew the way of course, but she couldn’t be too careful at night. She was through the door without too many problems.

But then the big part came: The stairs. Kanan knew where they started, but in the dark, it had always been hard to see where the next step was. Carefully she used her feet to feel wherever each step was and made her way down. However, she got a bit too confident too quickly. Two steps further down and her foot slipped. She had been clinging to the railing but it didn’t help much, she ended up on her butt at the bottom of the stairs, after a loud noise that had certainly startled Ruby enough to wake up.

She cursed herself under her breath when she heard the door behind her open and the footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Kanan-chan?!? Kanan-chan?!? Are you okay? I told you, you can wake me if you need anything! Are you okay?”

Kanan wasn’t okay at all. She wanted to cry her heart out right there. She felt so _ useless _ right now. She had always been so strong. She had always been able to protect Ruby and yet now….

She was  _ nothing. _

“Kanan-chan…?” That hand on her shoulder was enough for Kanan to break down. It had been bothering her ever since she completed rehabilitation and Ruby took her home. She couldn’t do anything.  _ Anything _ by herself anymore.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks and she turned in Ruby’s direction, wanting to grab her shirt and cry into it. She was grabbing for empty air at first but then she heard Ruby and shuffle and wrap her arms around her.

She couldn’t even see her pretty girlfriend anymore. She was worthless now…

“Kanan-chan…..you can talk to me about these things.”

Kanan couldn’t say anything, too busy crying into the comfort of her lover’s shirt and holding onto her. She was afraid Ruby would disappear if she let go of her. Her whole world was falling apart, she didn’t want Ruby to leave either because she was so incompetent right now.

“I-I can’t do anything….I’m useless.”

“Kanan-chan…”

Kanan felt Ruby press kisses against her forehead and cheeks, even wipe away her tears slightly. With a sniff, Kanan pulled back slightly. She wanted to see her so badly. What kind of expression was she wearing? Was she crying? Smiling? Frowning? Kanan couldn’t tell at all…

“I’ve only ever given you _one_ task, one that you can still do even now.”

Kanan frowned and clenched her fists. It probably was super important right? Yet she couldn’t remember…

“What is that…?”

“To love me. Don’t tell me you can’t do that anymore because you can’t see?”

Kanan reached for Ruby’s shirt again instantly, pulling her closer to her until she was sure Ruby was fully pressed against her. Again, that desperation to never let go was there, but something about it was different.

“I don’t want you to leave me, Ruby. I-I want to love you as much as I can but like this….I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Kanan-chan, you’ll never be a burden to me.” Kanan felt Ruby’s body shake in her arms, and soon enough, her sobs filled the apartment. Kanan ran her hands through her girlfriend’s hair slowly, wanting to comfort her as much as she could in her situation.

“I don’t care how much help you need! I want you to rely on me! You don’t have to do everything yourself! Please….please don’t try to shoulder everything yourself.”

She felt Ruby clinging to her too now and Kanan just nuzzled into Ruby’s skin. She didn’t want to make Ruby cry more. She didn’t want to cause her any more pain! And yet here she was, causing Ruby to hurt again!

“Ruby...I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Kanan felt tears against her shirt and Ruby’s hands pulling at it too. She cradled her head and started whispering soft things in her ear.

“It must be scary right? You must be terrified right? Everything is dark and you can’t even see the stars anymore. You can’t go diving anymore. You can’t go see aquatic life anymore. You must think it all sucks, don’t you? Everything you loved doing….is gone.”

Kanan felt more tears threatening to slip out of the corners of her eyes as she held onto Ruby. She just nodded her head. She hated this, she wanted to do all of those things so badly. Why was the world so cruel to her? What had she done wrong?

“....But...I’m...I’m still here and I don’t care if you can’t see! I don’t care if you need my help! I just….I want you to stay with me. I don’t want you to be lost and scared forever! So, please….Please rely on me. Rely on Ruby…!”

Kanan pulled Ruby as close as she could to her. She wanted to be as close as possible, feel Ruby’s presence. Ruby alone was worth all the pain she was going through now. She couldn’t dive anymore, she couldn’t see dolphins anymore. But that was fine….she still had the thing she treasured most - Ruby.

“I promise. I promise. Please help me….Please help me…”

They sat there until morning came, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. However, after that night, everything in their relationship changed. Kanan started asking Ruby for help more and more and Ruby was happy to give it to her. They still had the occasional problems, and Kanan still broke down every once and again, yet slowly but surely they were taking steps forward.

A year later Kanan was in a special diving program and touching dolphins for her birthday. Ruby never did forget the smile on her face.

  
  
  



	2. Plushy

Ruby had heard the rumors from Mari that Kanan wasn’t bringing her plush toy to their sleepover over today. Kanan had told Mari that she was old enough to not sleep with plush toys anymore, but Ruby knew different. 

She knew Kanan was a little bit of a scaredy cat at heart, though she wouldn’t tell anyone that.

So ten-year-old Ruby had a smart idea, if Kanan wouldn’t bring a plushy to their sleepover, she would be plushy! That way Kanan would be able to sleep just fine without her plushy! And on top of that, Kanan would hug her lots, it was a win-win situation in Ruby’s mind!

Kanan arrived at Ruby’s house at six. They had dinner with Dia and their parents and then Kanan and Ruby snuck off to the living room to watch some episodes of sailor moon, Ruby’s favorite show at the time. Ruby was cuddled up to Kanan and a large blanket wrapped around the two kids to keep them warm and soft.

Ruby had to admit that the best part of sleepovers with Kanan was just how warm she was. She was like a big fluffy teddy bear, and she acted like it too! Kanan had Ruby in her lap and was hugging her from behind while they watched tv. Ruby put a lollipop in Kanan’s mouth earlier and now they were silently watching the screen.

After about five episodes Ruby’s mother decided it was time for bed. She knew the girls would probably be up talking for a little longer anyway, so it was best to send them to bed a little earlier than usual.

It was time for Ruby to set her plan into motion!

“Kanan-chan, I’m going to go change in the bathroom, okay? You stay here!”

“H-Huh? Okay…”

Kanan thought it was a bit weird. They had always changed in front of each other ever since they were six! For Ruby to now suddenly need that extra bit of privacy was….weird to her. Regardless of that, she changed into her pajamas. A big green shirt with some sweatpants.

What she did not expect was what came wobbling out of the bathroom. It was Ruby all right, but not exactly-

She was wearing a dolphin onesie.

Kanan didn’t know what to think. Ruby looked so soft and squishy in the onesie. So she did the thing she wanted to do most. She made her way over to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her. She was soft!

"Kanan-chan likes my new pajamas? I picked these for you!”

“....Ruby-chan is soft and squishy.”

“Right? I thought you wouldn’t be able to sleep without your dolphin plushy so I became your dolphin plushy!”

"Ruby-chan…”

Kanan had a soft smile on her lips and Ruby got all excited because of it. She let go of Kanan and crawled into her own bed.

“Let’s go sleep! Come Kanan-chan!”

Kanan quickly made her way over, crawling into bed next to Ruby and wrapping her arms around her childhood friend. Both Ruby’s skin and the onesie were so fluffy. She didn’t want to move anymore.

“Wait….Kanan-chan….shouldn’t we brush our teeth and turn off the light?”

Darn it...


End file.
